Gatekeepers: World's end
by moomoocow95
Summary: The time is unknown. Only a certain number of gatekeepers are still alive or sane. Has AEIGIS turned it's back on the world? In a world where humanity itself has given up on itself and turned into invaders. Only the gate of gates can save this world.
1. Chapter 1

Oh snaps! Is this the first story that I've typed that isn't in script formation? It's a miracle! And is this also the first one NOT to have Pandemonium in the name? ANOTHER MIRACLE!! I hope you all enjoy this one. I probably won't be finishing it any time soon. I'll give you chapters at a time though. ^_^

They all knew that it would be another day full of killing. It was just one of those days, and they knew it. They were all sitting around waiting for this to happen.

"I wonder how much we'll make today," exclaimed Alex while throwing a ball up and down.

"I hope we make a lot," replied Isabella.

"What's the point of making money? It's not like we have anything to spend it on," said Leah as she put her hands on her hips.

"For the sake of making money I guess," said Ruth while walking towards them.

"So you finally decide to show up?" asked Alex.

"I might need that ball today," Ruth said as she eyed the ball going up and down in Alex's hand.

"No, you'll make it all nasty," said Alex. "You can just keep it then," he said as he threw it across to her.

"It's not good to walk around her alone, you know?" Isabella lectured as Ruth walked closer and closer.

"They can't hurt me with my gate," said Ruth starting to throw the ball up and down.

"It's not always good to rely on your gate. It'll someday consume your soul you know," said Leah while putting her hands on her hips again.

"Like I care, in this world, half the people have already lost their souls. I would just join them," Ruth said reassuring that she wouldn't die any time soon. An eerie noise glided through the air as it made its way to them.

"Looks like they're here," said Alex pointing in a certain direction. Far off into the distance, they could see a mob of them walking towards them. All of them wobbling their way to them. It was like a mob of zombies walking towards them.

"This'll be easy today," said Isabella as her gate opened beneath her allowing her to float on a tower of water beneath her.

"Don't get too carried away now," said Leah. "We have to take some back alive to be studied on."

"Why would we study them?" asked Alex. "They had their chance at life and they lost it," he said as he stood there starring at them.

"It's like animal cruelty," Ruth said while opening up her gate. A red gate appeared in her eyes and she could see all of the invaders perfectly considering they were still a good mile away. "Looks like my eyesight still doesn't fail me," she said smiling. Leah opened up her gate next. It was a faded gate meaning that she wasn't using her true power.

"I'll go easy on them today," Leah said as pink flower petals started floating out of her gate. "My poisoned cherry blossoms will take care of all of them."

"I wonder why I even try on these," said Alex as he started to open his gate. Alex's gate was a pure white gate. It was the gate of gates. Through this gate, Alex could open any other gate thus giving him the ultimate gate. "What should I use today?"

"You should use destruction again," said Ruth as she threw the ball. The ball went straight through the first invader and also went through the next 13 invaders behind it and came to a stop after melting to a mere pebble.

"Only 13?" asked Paajci. "You usually get more than that." A huge wave of water rose up and swarmed towards the invader mob. Then the water turned to ice forever freezing the invaders in a glacier.

"Why did you freeze them? We're just going to have to kill them later now," Leah said as she sighed. "I'll finish those glaciers off." The petals started floating towards the mob and the glacier. Several petals glued themselves onto the glacier and exploded killing the invaders inside the glacier and the invaders around it. "Now that's what I call a mass kill," she said while patting herself on the back. Not too long after this, a meteor fell down on the invader mob nearly wiping them all out. They all stood up soot faced and covered in dirt and ash.

"Why did you use that one?" Ruth yelled as she shook off the soot.

"I thought it was appropriate for the situation," Alex said with a little giggle.

"So you used the meteor gate?" Isabella said as she stood up.

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Leah said in a steaming way as if she had just woken up from a good dream.

"I told you, I thought it was appropriate for the situation," Alex said again giggling. Isabella opened her gate and washed them all off. Then Alex opened a gate of wind to dry them off.

"Wow, we told them that we would try to do this with minimal destruction," said Ruth as she ruffled her hair.

"We failed at that," said Leah while crossing her arms.

"Weren't we suppose to bring a live sample back with us also?" asked Isabella as she opened her gate again to put out the fires around them.

"Yeah… I guess that was sort of my fault," Alex exclaimed as he put his hands to his mouth and started to do his evil laugh. They all gave out a loud sigh.

"I guess its okay though, the people are alright. That's all that matters," said Isabella in a hurried manner.

"We should go back to the base soon," said Ruth. She took out her phone and started rapidly pressing buttons.

"What are you doing?" asked Leah. She looked over Ruth's shoulder trying to see what she was doing.

"I'm trying to see if the boss is going to pick up his phone or not," she replied while still pressing buttons.

"Looks more like texting to me," said Alex.

"These new phones that they gave us are so useless! They don't call anybody!" Ruth said as she threw the phone on the ground. The phone cracked open

"Great, now you broke it," Alex said picking it up and opening another gate on it. It was a green gate. It was the gate of time. The phone slowly started to revert to how it was before she threw it.

"You have to stop using the gate of time," Isabella said in a lecturing tone. "If you keep using it, bad things could happen."

"I know, I know," said Alex in a panicking tone. "It's one of my favorites anyways."

"We really should be getting back now though," said Leah. "If we don't get back soon, it's going to be night time. It's bad to be out this late." She untied her hair allowing it to fly through the air. They heard another mob of invaders coming from a distance.

"Yeah, let's leave," said Alex as he opened another gate. This gate somewhat lacked color making it a clear gate.

"A clear gate, that means nobody has it yet," said Isabella. "What gate is this?"

"This is the gate of teleportation. I'm pretty sure nobody has it yet, because I made it up just right now," Alex said in a happy tone.

"I wish I had the gate that allowed me to be creative and make gates of my own," said Leah.

"It's actually a little bit bad," he assured her. "Because I have to use my creativity to open gates, it means that I have to think about which gate I'm going to use. Now like all of you who can just open your gate and stuff comes out. I have to think exactly of what I want to come out of my gate which is another gate in most cases." A gate appeared in front of all of them. "Everybody walk through before me, or else it'll close early," he said pointing towards the gate.

As everybody walked through the gate, Alex looked back at the mob of invaders in the distance. "I won't let you hurt anybody anymore. You can all rest in peace," he said as he shot a small white orb towards the mob. The orb expanded and absorbed everything that it touched. It was an orb of destruction. Then he walked through the gate as it started to fade away.

They all appeared in the base tired and exhausted from all the fighting.

"I see that you failed to bring back a sample," said the boss as everybody stiffened up and turned around to see that he was standing right behind them.

"Yeah… About that," Ruth tried to start explaining.

"I used the meteor gate today," said Alex smiling back to the boss.

"Ah, what am I going to do with you four kids? I couldn't even protect my own children from becoming invaders, yet I have four gatekeepers that insist on using the most unorthodox gates," the boss said as he put his hand on his head and closed his eyes.

"We're sorry if we're this so called "unorthodox"," said Leah trying to be sarcastic.

"We're gatekeepers, we'll never be able to turn into invaders. Even if we tried," Paajci said in a giggly tone. They were all a little more relaxed now. They walked towards the lounging area.

"It's nice to know that the boss thinks of us as his own children," said Leah in a happy tone.

"Yeah, it's like we have parents again," said Alex.

"It's said that gatekeepers become gatekeepers because they came from unhappy households. All of us grew up without parents in the house. What made it so you got the ultimate gate?" asked Ruth.

"I don't know, I just remember that I saw all these weird zombie people coming after me. Then I just kept wishing that they would all disappear. That's when my gate manifested. I thought that it was a curse at first, but then I figured out that I'm the good one and they're the bad ones."

"I think my gate manifested when I was around six years old. I was playing a game where you throw the ball into the cup. I was horrible at it, but then I just kept practicing and practicing. And pretty soon, it was just natural for me to never miss any shot or miss whenever I do anything," said Ruth while she threw a cup over into the trash bin.

"My power manifested not too long ago," said Leah. "My power manifested when these people were trying to mug me. The only thing that I had with me at the time was a single cherry blossom petal. They tried to steal my purse, but I these petals just kept flying out of nowhere and knocking them around. And pretty soon, there was a mass of petals around us and there was a strange fragrance in the air. All of the guys trying to mug me just started falling down and I started to get scared. Then they became invaders and I was really scared. There was a really bright light as I passed out and when I woke up, I was here."

"My power manifested when I was about to drown in this river," said Paajci. "The water started to swirl around me and then I started to float to the top. I woke up on the beach with 15 invaders surrounding me. I tried to remember what happened to me and that's when my gate opened and water started slicing up the invaders. And that's how I got my gate."

It was getting pretty late that night as they kept talking. They all talked about how they gained their gates. Gatekeepers are born when kids around a certain age are abused, neglected, or maybe even lack love. Gates are black holes that slowly eat away at your happiness. Using a gate can be useful, but over-using a gate could cause in losing your soul and forever being trapped on this world as a wandering spirit. The gate of gates is excused from this burden. The gate of gates does not eat away at their souls. The gate of gates has the power to solve the problems of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

When they awoke the next day, they were all sprawled the ground of the main conference room.

"It looks like you're all still children considering you're a couple of the last gatekeepers alive or sane still," said a man wearing an all black suit.

"Who are you?" asked Leah in a daze.

"He is the _real_ boss," said the boss. "I've just been a subordinate boss who has to watch over you all."

"Are you leaving? We don't want you to leave," said Ruth. The sun snuck into the room through the small crack in the window. They could all feel the warmth of the sun on their skin. The boss looked.

"There are things that I have yet to do in this life," he said. "If I stay here forever, I will never be able to finish them." He said as he walked towards the window. He put his hands up to his forehead trying to block some of the sun. "You'll all learn about living your life to the fullest when you get older."

"What do you mean?" asked Isabella in a questioning tone. None of them had ever thought about living a life outside of fighting invaders because they were recruited into AEGIS right when their gate manifested.

"I mean, you have never lived a full life yet," said the boss. "You should all someday leave this place too."

"I hear that there's a place out there where everybody's happy, and nobody turns into invaders," said Alex looking up into the sun.

"I wish to someday find that place, that's why I'm leaving," said the boss.

"And I'll be your new boss," said the other guy. They all looked at him with looks that were far from happy or content.

"Something doesn't seem right today," said Isabella also looking up into the sun.

"Today is the winter summer solstice, the shortest day in the year," said Leah.

"That means that it's going to be the longest day every," said Alex.

"That's correct, and it's also the start of shorter nights," said Ruth. "That means that we won't have to fight as much anymore."

"Aw, it'll get boring then," said Alex.

"That's what I love about you kids, you never give up when it comes to fighting invaders," said the boss. "That's what I'm going to miss about you all also." The boss started walking out of the room. They were all gesturing that they didn't want to leave by holding their hands out for him to stop, but it was too late. He walked through the doors and then they thought that they would never see him again.

"So why are we here?" asked Ruth looking at the other boss.

"Well, let's get some rules down. There are no rules, I could care less for what you kids do. My name is Darien, so don't call me boss. Well, that's all I have for now," he said trying to win their trust over.

"You still didn't answer our question," said Alex.

"Oh, you're all in here because of a upcoming mission," Darien said pointing at the big board. A large map appeared on the screen as he used a laser pointer to point out where they would have to go. "This is where we are right now." He made a small circle around the area. "We have to go here because there was a recent outbreak of invaders there. Doing this mission would assure that the areas around it won't become invader infested," he said as he stared blankly at the screen.

"How far away is it?" asked Leah. They were all looking at each other because they knew it would be shorter just to teleport there instead of flying.

"It's about seven hours away with the jet," Darien said as he pulled up a picture of the jet. Leah, Isabella, Ruth, and Alex all looked at each other and giggled a little bit.

"Why would you fly there when you can teleport?" asked Isabella.

"A teleportation gate, that gate has never been recorded before. I'm guessing that you have a teleportation machine then," said Darien.

"I have a teleportation gate, along with every single other gate out there," said Alex.

"Ah, I see, you're the legendary gatekeeper with the gate of gates," said Darien.

"I wouldn't call myself legendary. I like to lay low because the invaders also know who I am. That's why I'm constantly being targeted by them. They say that I'm the key to the world from being destroyed by itself," said Alex. They heard a loud noise from outside. Everybody looked towards the window to see a mob of invaders again.

"Another mob today?" asked Isabella. Another loud crash broke the glass of the window.

"Why are there so many these days?" asked Leah.

"If we keep fighting mobs like these, we could lose our souls," said Ruth.

"Don't say such silly things. You would have to overuse your gate like crazy to lose your soul," said Alex.

"I've been using my gate a lot and nothing has happened yet," said Darien. They heard another loud crash and they all jumped towards the door. Alex used the gate of flight for them to get to the stop that the mob was.

"I haven't seen this many of them for a while," said Darien. They all opened their gates. The mob started to slowly disappear as they kept fighting.

"That was way too many. How do you kids deal with it?" asked Darien. They all looked at each other with a funny looks on their faces.

"I guess you could say it's the power of friendship," said Isabella.

"Yeah, we've all been part of this organization for so many years. Our friendships are unbreakable," said Leah.

"Nothing could ever tear us apart," said Ruth.

"And I kill everything that tries," said Alex with a smile.

"That is a very powerful friendship. I wish I had meet friends such as you all when I was your age," said Darien.

"How old are you?" asked Ruth.

"I don't exactly know, because of the whole unknown time thing, but I've been keeping track ever since I could remember. Which is about 17 years," he said pointing to series of scars on his arm.

"Every year you put a new scar in?" asked Isabella. "That sounds painful."

"It's painful, but it's very useful. I can use this to my advantage knowing how old I am," said Darien.

"I can figure out what time it is right now," said Alex. "I can just use the gate of knowledge. It's a dangerous gate to use though. If I use it too much, I could be lost in a forever loop of knowing and forgetting. It's even more dangerous than the gate of time."

"More dangerous than time?" asked Leah.

"Even more dangerous than time," Alex said in a reassuring tone.

"So what exactly happens when you get stuck in that state of knowing and forgetting?" asked Darien.

"Well, first of all, I start rambling random stuff about nothing. Next, I start forgetting crucial information such as my name, where I'm from, you know, that sort of stuff. Then lastly, I finally die of the knowledge of knowing too much."

"That sounds scary," said Ruth.

"It is a scary gate to use. I've only used it once to try and figure out where a long lost person is," said Alex.

"Who would this long lost person be?" asked Darien.

"I bet it's an old girlfriend," said Isabella in a scandalous tone.

"No! She is far from being a girlfriend, she's more of a sister to me," said Alex.

"Sister?" asked Darien.

"Yeah, you know, like a girl who's related to you," said Alex.

"I've never heard of this word, "sister," said Darien.

"That's unfortunate," said Ruth.

"Anyways, we have to get going soon. If we want to be there by tomorrow," said Darien.

"Or we could be there now," said Alex. As soon as he said that, a white gate appeared beneath them. The gate started moving upwards transporting their bodies to another part of the world. They all appeared in a ruin place. The place was very similar to the place that the base was.

"This is where we came thousands of miles for?" asked Leah.

"There are huge break outs here. Sort of like if you took butter and rubbed it on your face. This is one of the exploding zits," said Darien. Darien tried as hard as he could to explain it as easily as possible to them. Little did he know that these kids knew a lot more than he suspected.

"Here they come!" said Ruth getting ready to throw something.

"You can't throw that pebble from here!" said Darien. "You'll miss for sure!" He didn't know that Ruth had the gate of accuracy.

"Oh, just watch me miss," said Ruth in a sarcastic tone. They all started giggling because they knew it was impossible for Ruth to miss something. A blueish, green gate appeared and she threw the pebble. The pebble zipped through the air and struck an invader straight through the head. The pebble flew faster and faster until it started to hit other invaders in a chain reaction.

"How did you do that?" asked Darien.

"It's the gate of perception, also known as the gate of accuracy. I can also throw it at the point where it has no air friction allowing it to fly through the air at almost 190mph," said Ruth.

"There's more!" said Darien.

"Not if I can stop them!" said Leah. She opened her gate. A pinkish gate appeared in front of her and petals started floating out. "Sleep in a forever good dream," she said as all the invaders started to fall down and make zappy noises indicating that they were broken.

"What was that?" asked Darien.

"It was the gate of poison and illusion," said Leah. "The cherry blossoms are just my secret weapon. They can explode when I want them too and the explosions are amplified because the poison is highly flammable. But only when I want it to be," said Leah winking.

"I'm just going to stop pointing out the fact that there are more invaders coming, and just let Isabella kill them," said Darien.

"Wise choice," said Isabella. A mob of invaders melted together to become a giant wave that was started to tower over them. "What a pity, throwing their lives away like this," said Isabella. A pure blue gate appeared in front of her. First a small stream of water came out, but then a huge slash exploded out like a geyser. The water sliced through all of the invaders and then retracted back into her gate. "How boring," she said while doing a yawning motion.

"My turn!" said Alex eagerly.

"Not the meteor gate again," said Leah.

"I would actually like to see that gate," said Darien.

"I don't think you would want to. Things usually get messy when I use the meteor gate," said Alex. Another mob started to form together to create a giant wall about to fall flat on them. "My wall is better!" Alex yelled as he opened a green gate that spat out an almost transparent wall. The invader wall jumped up to dodge his attack.

"Oh no!" Darien said while trying to protect his head.

"Ha! Gotcha in my trap!" said Alex. The wall turned 90degrees to be parallel with the other wall. Then it suddenly became a net and flew upwards. The invader wall was sliced into a thousand pieces

"I thought you said that this was going to be a challenge," said Ruth.

"Yeah, this all seems like a joke to me," said Leah.

"We should just go home. This is a waste of our time," said Isabella.

"What are you all talking about?" asked Darien. "Do you think this is some kind of game? You are killing humans right now," he said in an angry tone.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, they've had their chance, and they messed up. So they became invaders for us to kill," said Paajci. Darien bent down to pick up an invader crystal.

"These crystals are the very souls of the humans that we kill every day. It's not a good thing that we are killing more and more. That means that more and more humans are losing their souls to hatred and black hearts," Darien said while gently placing the stone back down.

"Then I'll just use the purification gate," said Alex. Everybody looked at him with puzzled faces. "That's right; I can purify them and turn them back into humans. I just don't because it can sometimes cause me to go into comas for days or even weeks." Darien let out a loud sigh.

"Just because you purify them, doesn't make killing invaders alright," he said.

"Why did you bring us here then?" asked Ruth.

"Because I-"

"Answer the question," said Alex. "I can hear your heartbeat with the gate of hearing. It just got slightly faster."

"Um-" Darien was getting nervous.

"What's so bad that you have to lie to children like us?" asked Isabella.

"Yeah, we're just dumb children who will forget about this in the morning," said Leah.

"I was ordered to kill all of you!" he shouted. They all gave him even more puzzled looks than when Alex said he would purify the crystals.

"Who sent you?" asked Ruth. Ruth was always the leader of the group, so she always took charge in dire times like this.

"It was the really big boss of AEGIS," said Darien.

"Why would he want to kill us," asked Ruth.

"He wanted to get rid of some of the gatekeepers," answered Darien. "He says that the risk of you all going insane is too high. So we have to take care of you while you're younger like this," he added.

"Why haven't you killed us yet," said Ruth. There was a long pause as Darien didn't answer the question. "Answer me!" Ruth shouted as she threw a pebble cutting off a part of his hair.

"Because, because, I didn't want to kill you," said Darien.

"He's telling the truth," said Alex.

"How would you know, you've been using the hearing gate," said Leah.

"I've obviously switched to the gate of truth," said Alex. "He's thinking right now, if he kills us, he'll never be able to face his family again, with the guilt of killing children."

"That's it?" said Isabella.

"Well, there are some other thoughts, but I probably shouldn't reveal them," said Alex.

"That's right, I don't want the blood of children on my hands. You all have to get away from here! They're going to send someone else now to kill you and me," said Darien.

"We're not going to leave without you," said Isabella.

"Isabella? Why are you feeling sympathy for him now?" asked Ruth.

"Because, we're all the same," Isabella said. "We've all been torn away from our families because of what we can do. Heck, I'm not even sure if my family is still alive. We could have killed them with the thousands of other invaders we killed. I do know that he is an honest man."

"If she trusts him, then I trust him," said Leah. Leah and Isabella were almost like twins but they were born at different times of the year. They've always been friends though.

"The gate of truth doesn't lie," said Alex as he also sided with them. Ruth looked up into the sky and back at Darien.

"Oh, alright, but if he tries anything, it's off with his head," she said while also walking over there.

"Let's leave then," said Alex as another white gate absorbed them and spat them back out at the base.

"What do we do now that they know you didn't kill us?" asked Leah.

"We fight back," said Darien.


End file.
